


Name one hero who was happy

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: Poetry [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, M/M, Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers





	Name one hero who was happy

You’re small, maybe four or five, and your big brother is _everything_.

He’s the first thing you think of when your eyes open in the morning and the last you see before closing them again at night to a world of dreams. In those he, too, has a starring role. He is the hero, the knight and dragon slayer, carries you out of burning castles and holds you tight.

Other kids your age want to be like Superman or Batman; their superheroes wear capes and have special powers. Yours has freckles; and a part of you is sure they’re magical as well. He wears jeans and t-shirts and they’re not new or cool. They’re second-hand and you know, soon they will be yours. You don’t mind.

Your hero doesn’t look any special, not mighty or powerful. Not at all. But he is brave, and self-less. He binds your shoelaces and never makes fun of you for it. You don’t even have to ask. He just kneels in front of you (he looks like the knight he is to you) and takes your tiny feet in his big hands. They’re gentle and warm. His tongue peeks out beneath his lips and his brow is furrowed, an intense look of concentration on his face. Like binding your shoes is the most important task in the world to him. And maybe it is.

He makes you food, draws and reads with you all afternoon and protects you from the bullies at preschool. In the evening you beg him to sing for you, silly little songs and jingles. And one time, when you had a really bad fever and felt like you’d die, he sang “Hey, Jude” for you while he held you in his own bony arms. You think his eyes shined as bright as your fevered ones.

* * *

 

You’re older, and way bigger than back then. Your big brother is still everything to you.

He is still the first thought in the morning and all you want to see before falling asleep. You find him in your dreams almost every night, only now he is just a man. He still fights monsters and protects you from evil, but now he can bleed. He can lose and worst of all, he can die. Those dreams are the worst and the only thing that makes them bearable is waking up in his arms.

He still has freckles, wears worn-out jeans and old shirts but now he does look special to you. The most beautiful man you’ve ever seen, so pretty it sometimes hurts to look at him. Brave and self-less, but also weary in a way he wasn’t before. He doesn’t bind your shoelaces anymore but he still takes care of you in all the ways that count. It’s still the most important task in the world to him.

Nowadays, he brings you coffee and breakfast if you had a shitty day, he accompanies you to the library even if he hates it there and he protects you from demons and monsters, even if they’re your own. He sometimes sings to you, but it’s rare. You don’t mind that much because he still holds you when you need it, even if he’s not so good with words. The two of you never needed them anyway.

* * *

 

A lot of things have changed over the years, most of all yourself. But you still have your big brother and he is still your whole world.

You don’t mind dying as much as you should. He took care of you your whole life; it’s time to return the favor.

“It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay. I've got him.“


End file.
